I Don't Love You Like I Did Yesterday
by GoldenFireStar
Summary: Chloe Beale is entranced by the first year, Beca Mitchell. But Beca is aloof and won't let anyone in. Unfortunately, or fortunately for her, Chloe doesn't take no for an answer, and the two become fast friends. Time jump will occur. HARRY POTTER AND PITCH PERFECT crossover. Sorry I suck at summaries.


**A/N So I got this idea from reading OfNotebooksAndCoffeeShops story The Chaser and the Prefect. I hope you guys enjoy this new story. With hope, _GoldenFireStar_**

CHLOES POV

As Chloe Beale watches the first years fall into line, her mind wanders back to when she was the one standing there, anxiety coursing through her at the thought of not being put into Gryffindor. Her whole family has continued to be a proud part of the red and gold houses past and she hadn't wanted to let them down. Chloe shakes her head, coming back to the present, she catches her best friends eye who shoots her a questioning glance. Chloe simply shakes her head and tunes in to here the next name being called.

"Stacie Conrad," Professor Slughorns voice rings out. Chloe can't believe that they are already reading the 'C' names. All of the students that are sitting at there tables already, lean forward with anticipation, waiting for the magic hat to call out the house that would get the leggy brunette.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat calls out, and Chloe's table cheers the loudest. The reading of names continue, with Gryffindor getting first years named, Denise, Cynthia Rose, Lilly, Ashely, Flo, and William.

"Rebeca Mitchel!" I look up to see an impossibly small girl walk up to the chair, the talking hat falling over her eyes hiding her face from view. Something draws Chloe's attention to the tiny girl, maybe it was her rigid posture, or her tiny stature. Whatever it was, Chloe found herself silently pleading that the the hat called out her house.

The hall was silent as everyone waited for the hat to make its announcement, everyone wondering what was talking so long.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat finally calls out and Chloe jumps up with joy, not sure why but extremely happy that the tiny brunette was in her house. She was even more happy when she noticed that there was room next to her and that the girl would be forced to sit next to her!

 **GFS** BECA"S POV **GFS Italics are thoughts, and the Hat.**

When Becas mom told her last year that they were moving to England, she was ecstatic. She couldn't wait to get away from the town where her Father had abandoned her and her mother. Her mother had decided that they needed a change, so she decided to move them to England, where she had grown up. Becas mother decided to write to Hogwarts, telling them that they were back in England for good. Luckily Becas name had been on their list since birth, so she easily got accepted.

And now here she was. She remembered how on the train ride to get her supplies, how her mother explained all about the four houses, and what each had stood for. She had evidently been enamored with her mothers tales about her house, Gryffindor and wanted to desperately be picked for that house. It is with these thoughts on her mind that Beca places the hat carefully on her head.

 _Oh, a Mitchell, hmmm I remember placing your father and mother into their respective houses. Both were great students, your mother though, something about her just screamed Gryffindor, while your father was a Ravenclaw through and through. Oh what to do with you little girl._

 _Please not Ravenclaw, please._ Beca did not want to belong to the house of the mane that had abandoned her. She wanted nothing to do with him.

 _Oh? But you have the brains, it's all here right in your head! You could find a place there..._

 _No, no, no, please_

 _No? Well than, lets go with..._

"GRYFFINDOR!" This was shouted out to the rest of the of the Great Hall, for the rest of the school to hear, that Beca Mitchell, the girl who always felt like she didn't belong, belonged to the greatest house of them all. Her mother's house, her mothers family, and now hers. And for the first time in what seems like ages, Beca smiled.

 **So I have decided to try and juggle two stories, because I really liked the ideas flowing in my brain. I hope that you guys review, and like always enjoy! _GFS_**


End file.
